The Journey of Donald and Lilly
by x-Potterhead-x
Summary: I know I am a Potterhead but I am afraid to say that I am a real sucker for romantic comedies. When I saw these two in the film, I immediately started shipping them and soon after an idea began to form in my head of a fan fiction. I just hope you enjoy!
1. The Aca-Auditions

**Donald's POV**

It was that time of year again. Aca-audition time. All of the groups gathered in the auditorium as we sat in our groups. The intro guys announced that the auditionees were to sing Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You' and one by one they started to come on to the stage. Auditions weren't going well. Until one particular shy looking girl walked on to the stage.

"My name is Lilly and I was born with gills like a fish," she said.

Everyone looked puzzled except for me.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Asked Aubrey.

"My name is Lilly and I was born with gills like a fish," she repeated.

The other Treblemakers started sniggering and Bumper muttered something about her being a freak. But I didn't think so. I watched as she counted herself in and began to sing with a sweet soprano voice. I couldn't take my eyes off her until the last second in which she walked off the stage. Suddenly my mind started to drift from the other people who were auditioning. Sure that Jesse guy was pretty good and the other guy (Benji) wasn't too bad. But I was thinking of something else.

Why could no one else hear her but me?

**Lilly's POV**

I walked on to the stage preparing what I was about to say. After all, I wanted to make a lasting impression.

"My name is Lilly and I was born with gills like a fish," I said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Asked the girl with blond hair, looking confused.

I repeated myself and heard the people at the back of the auditorium laughing.

I counted myself in, sang the song and looked up, failing to ignore the sniggering. But then I noticed something. There was one Treblemaker who wasn't laughing. He was just watching me sing. I caught his eye behind his large glasses and then looked away again as I walked off stage. It was weird.

It was like he could hear me.


	2. Explosives

**Donald's POV**

Throughout the week, I continued to think about Lilly. Why was it that I was the only one who could hear what she said? Was it the fact that she beat boxed during her audition and I beat box too? Was it as if there was some sort of beat box connection?

Who knew? I went off to my class and looked around. I had been pulled back a year in college because apparently "my beat boxing had gotten in the way of my college work" so I was back with the freshmen again. I knew that I was going to hate it. At least, I thought I would.

I noticed a certain someone who I recognised from the auditions. It was Lilly, that girl that was only heard by me. I stood there changing my mind about six times about whether I should sit somewhere else or throw caution to the wind to go up and say hi.

I decided to throw caution to the wind. I walked up to her, preparing what I had to say.

"Um, hi," I began. "You're Lilly, right?"

She nodded slightly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked, deciding that there was no harm in trying to get to know her.

She shrugged her shoulders and I sat next to her.

"I didn't mention my name in the audition," I said. "I'm Donald, I'm the beat boxer in the Treblemakers. I heard your audition, it was great."

"You heard my audition?" she asked in disbelief. "Not many people can. Your friends were laughing though."

"Don't worry about them," I reassured her. "Most of them are jerks, especially Bumper."

She nodded.

"I like to beat box too," she said quietly.

"Can I hear some more?" I asked.

She was just about to start when the lecturer arrived. Looking down so he couldn't hear her, she said,

"I put explosives in the room."

I wasn't expecting that.

"Ok, why?"

"I didn't want to do this class, I wanted to do music," she explained. "But my parents want me to become a doctor."

"Truth is, I wanted to be in the music class too," I admitted. "But my parents say that music isn't a proper profession, it is only a hobby. Maybe I could join you in trying to blow up the room."

"Oi, Four Eyes!" shouted the lecturer. "Are you and your girlfriend going to listen or not?"

"I think he means us," I said.

"I think so too," she agreed.

**Lilly's POV**

It surprised me when Donald decided to sit with me. Not many people did before I came to college. They thought that I am quite weird because of the things that I say. Such as the auditions when I said "My name is Lilly and I was born with gills like a fish."

When he introduced himself, we began to have a conversation about beat boxing and explosives. We were then drawn out of that conversation as the lesson finished.

"Have you taken your Bella oath yet?" he asked.

"No," I said. "We are doing it tonight."

"Just to warn you, they put bags on the newbies' heads," he said. I groaned. I hate confined spaces.

"Bumper always says 'look who's in treble'. Classic pun," he sighed.

People began to leave.

"Good luck with your oath," he smiled. "and see you at the aca-initiation."

And for the first time, I thought that I could make a new friend.


	3. The Aca-Oaths

**Lilly's POV**

As Aubrey and Chloe were pulling the bags off our heads, I looked around at all the other new Bellas. Then Aubrey's voice brought me back to attention.

"We start by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you," said Aubrey.

I frowned. And people thought I am weird. I heard one girl protesting and then Chloe telling her that it was just Bonne's Farm.

"Now, place your scarves in your right hand and repeat after me. I, sing your name," started Aubrey.

"I," we started and we all sang our names at different pitches. Chloe and Aubrey looked in pain.

"Will promise to fulfil the responsibilities and duties of a Bella woman," Aubrey continued.

"Will promise to fulfil the responsibilities and duties of a Bella woman," we repeated.

"And I solemnly promise to never have any sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves," she said seriously.

Looking puzzled, we all repeated what Aubrey said. I thought about Donald as I repeated back what she said. Surely sitting with a Treblemaker in a class doesn't count?

**Donald's POV**

"Well, well, well, look who's in Treble!" grinned Bumper, making the same joke again.

I sighed. "Classic pun," I muttered to Unicycle and he nodded in agreement.

Bumper pulled bags off the heads of two guys, one who I recognised as Jesse and another guy who auditioned. I heard Jesse mention something about Benji and we all headed off to the initiation.


	4. The Aca-initiation

**Lilly's POV**

The next night, Aubrey and Chloe lead us all down to the Aca-initiation. We were told to be careful of the Treblemakers so I tried to distance myself as much as I could from them. But obviously, it was easier said than done. Jesse had already started to try to chat up Beca, but luckily she was seeing if he could pass a sobriety test and sent him away. I noticed Amy was explaining her haircut to Aubrey and her suspicions of Cynthia-Rose being a lesbian, but Aubrey was also keeping an eye on Beca and Jesse.

"Hey ladies! Gather round! Get ready for a show!" I heard a voice which came from Bumper, the guy who called me a freak in the auditions.

"Come on, baby bubble, get in line!" I turned around as I heard Donald's voice and I raised my eyebrows in surprise and amusement.

"You want some of this!" Shouted Bumper.

"Bumper and Donald! Getting it. Getting it." Finished Donald. I laughed quietly. He was going to be so hungover the next morning.

**Donald's POV**

I got pushed away by Bumper as Fat Amy came up to talk to us so I decided to stand further away and look around for Lilly. I watched as she tried chatting to Aubrey, who was still struggling to hear her. I caught Lilly's eye and gave her a quick wave. She smiled slightly and gave a small wave back. Aubrey narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me and Lilly and walked away to Chloe.

"Who are you looking at?" Asked a voice behind me. Obviously Bumper had shaken Fat Amy off.

"No one," I said a little too quickly. Bumper put his head next to mine and followed my eye line to Lilly. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Bumper, smiling knowingly. "Nothing."

**Lilly's POV**

I was engulfed in the crowd as the party was getting louder. I glanced over at Kori who was dancing closer and closer to Donald. She'd better be careful, otherwise she would be handing in that scarf.


	5. Apple Juice and Jealousy

**Donald's POV**

I wandered slowly into the class and sat down, feeling undeniably groggy. I definitely drank too much at the initiation and I decided that I would never drink alcohol again. But then again, I said that last year when I slept with a Barden Bella. I saw Lilly walk into the room, pause as she noticed me and sat as far away from me as possible. I stood up a little too quickly, making the room spin and concentrated on walking over to her.

**Lilly's POV**

I thought moving away from Donald would work, but it didn't seem to work. He struggled as he made his way over to me. He collapsed into the chair next to me. I sighed.

"Hungover?" I asked. Donald groaned and nodded. "I thought you might be."

He pulled some apple juice from his back, set it out on the table and put his head in his hands.

"I put poison in your apple juice," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not sure if I want to know, but why?" He asked.

"You slept with Kori and now she is out of the Bellas," I explained.

"Ah," he said awkwardly. "I bet Aubrey hates me now."

"Well, she hated you before you did anyway, so it doesn't make much of a difference," I said. My phone beeped. I checked it and it was from one of my beatboxing mates. It was a video of a cat trying to beatbox. I laughed.

"This friend of mine is obsessed with sending me videos of animals beatboxing," I said, showing Donald the video. "He is mad."

Donald smiled and fidgeted a little. It was probably the hangover.

**Donald's POV**

According to Lilly, she poisoned my hangover cure because I slept with Kori. I got rid of it just in case, because when it comes to Lilly, she can sometimes be very mysterious.

At the end of the lesson, Lilly showed me a video of a cat beat boxing but the thing that I noticed that she said the guy sending it to her was a 'he', which caused a churning feeling that had started right in the pit of my stomach. I can't be jealous of a guy I don't even know! I didn't believe that it was possible to like a Bella, especially in that way. It made me wonder:

Do I actually have a crush on Lilly?


End file.
